


Light

by ThatNerdyWhiteChick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader uses female pronouns, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyWhiteChick/pseuds/ThatNerdyWhiteChick
Summary: In a world full of darkness, monsters, and fear, take comfort in the light…hold it dear.Monsters have risen up from the underground...and they came with a vengeance. They quickly, and bloodily, took the city of Mt. Ebott for themselves and ruled with an iron fist. Monsters are mercilessness, treating the humans exactly as they deserve to be treated for locking them under the ground for hundreds of years. The city held a constant darkness...whether that be from all the dust in the air or the depressing atmosphere no one knew for certain. The humans, or the ones that survived, were put into work as laborers.That was the category of humans Y/N fell into, laborer. Y/N worked at the infamous Grillby's bar, serving food and cleaning off tables. It wasn't all bad, or at least Y/N didn't think so. She tended to keep an open mind about things and most people despised her for it. Hey, at least she wasn't rotting in the ground or someone's pet like a few of her other coworkers had become. Y/N tried to see the positive side of things, to bring a light into the darkness of her world.Unfortunately for her that would attract a certain skeleton to her....and almost certain trouble.





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction. I was debating on posting this and I finally just swallowed my fear and did it. I do not in anyway own Undertale or Underfell or anything relating to it, just a girl writing about one of her favorite skeletons. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr, my name is the same as it is on here: thatnerdywhitechick . I hope you like it and I will try to update everyday for you guys! Any constructive criticism would be amazing and completely welcomed! The first chapter won't be very long due to the fact that I just wanted to see if anyone would be interested! Longer chapters to come, don't worry! Enjoy!
> 
> (Update: I rewrote some of the things for the first chapter because I caught some mistakes! Chapter 2 coming soon!)

Darkness. 

That was what Y/N commonly awoke to, though it did not bother her as much anymore. In the beginning, when the monsters came from underground and forcefully took back Mt. Ebott City that they claimed was “theirs” Y/N remembers waking up to darkness. It had been like that ever since. Between the dust in the air, the depressing mood of human suffrage, and the viciousness revenge being executed by monsters, Y/N would not call this a very pleasant place to be. However, it wasn’t all that bad. Most humans, or at least the ones that survived the initial attacks, were taken into custody and distributed out across the city as laborers. They would work at a designated place and get paid an unreasonable salary but were provided with a place to stay and food, though the latter was usually cold and scraps from the monsters. To be honest, Y/N and her other human counterparts were even lucky to get that considering the stories she heard of what her ancestors did to the monsters.

Y/N had been assigned to work at Grillby’s, a monster bar that was right down the street from her apartment complex. She lived alongside all of her other coworkers and people that were stationed at other monster businesses, such as Muffet’s. The two monsters were fierce rivals and that trickled down to the staff as well. At the beginning of the takeover, humans sided with humans and they looked out for one another but once everyone began to notice nothing was going to change, they took sides quickly with monsters they knew would protect them. Sometimes if the monster really liked the human and there, ehm, services, they would get a good word put in for them. A good word usually meant that the human would get claimed as a “pet”, which meant the human could not be harmed by any being, monster or human, unless they wanted to be dusted. It gave immediate protection to the human but it was rarely given out. Monsters saw humans as play things, not long term mates. To become a pet is a high honor for humans but that also means jealousy, anger, and back-stabbing. Y/N remembers when someone at her work got marked, another worker got insanely jealous and set the marked person up to make it look like they had stolen money from Grillby. Y/N never saw the marked person again…or the other guy.

Not all monsters were horrible though, some monsters were civil enough to humans. By civil I mean civil enough not to kill them on the spot. The monsters that frequented Grillby’s were those types of monsters, though Y/N had to break up more than a few fights on occasion. Y/N worked as a server, Grillby not trusting humans enough to have them make drinks or food. All she did was take out the food, clear empty tables, and occasionally clean the bathrooms or the backroom. Y/N liked her job, it gave her money and security. She tried to make the best out of every situation she was put into and this was no different. She embraced monster culture as much as she could without drawing too much attention to herself. That was why she enjoyed Grillby’s so much, it was a low profile job that gave her a look into their world without getting too involved. For example, Sans. Sans was a frequent customer at the bar. He made crude jokes, drank a lot of mustard, and looked like hell all the time. Y/N noticed that he grabbed a lot of her female coworker’s butts and stared for wayy too long at people, herself included. She was too scared to approach him when she had first started and had been lucky enough to avoid him for the first couple of weeks, until one day he had called her over.

“hey dollface, come here” Sans gruffly commanded at her, crooking his finger. Y/N set down her tray of dishes and quickly walked over to his spot, her throat suddenly tight and her hands clammy.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” Y/N had asked, wincing at the meekness of her voice.  
Sans chuckled at her, looking her up and down like she was the juiciest burger on the menu.

 

“you new here, right? i see you’d been ignorin me for tha past week.” Y/N mentally smacked herself, she should’ve known he would’ve noticed that he was the only monster she wouldn’t take an order from.

 

“Sorry, you just looked like you didn’t want to be bothered and so I kind of left you alone.” Well, that wasn’t a whole lie. He did look like he would beat anyone up that would come near him.

 

“heh, i wouldn’t mind be bothered by a pretty thang like ya.” Sans winked, making Y/N’s mouth slightly open at the blatant comment. Also, how the hell did he just wink?

 

Y/N quickly shook herself out of her slight shock, smiling nervously at the skeleton who just would not stop staring at her. It was like he was trying to look past her and into her soul. It made her very uncomfortable. 

 

“Y/N! Are you gonna take these dishes back or not?” Sam, her coworker, scolded her as he saw her talking to the skeleton. Y/N gave the skeleton a sympathetic skeleton, apologizing quickly as she made her way over to the dishes.

 

“What was your name? I don’t think I caught it.” She asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. 

 

“names sans. sans the skeleton.” Sans grunted, that permeant smile on his face as he held out his hand for the girl to shake. 

 

“Y/N. Y/N L/N.” She smiled, taking his hand hesitantly before being shocked by a hand buzzer. She quickly withdrew her hand, looking at the laughing and slightly drunk skeleton with irritation. 

 

“that really SHOCKED you to the bone, huh kid” He laughed, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye as she just stared at him, unamused.

 

Y/N watched him for a few more seconds before smirking. “I thought I felt a SPARK between us until you REVOLTED me by that trick.” 

 

And before Sans could reply, she quickly turned around and walked into the dish room, feeling quite victorious for one-upping the skeleton. 

 

That was her first meeting with Sans and his jokes had not gotten any better since then. Y/N sees him there every night and knows his order by heart, and most of his puns. She looks forward to seeing him most of the time, those his puns give her more headaches than she can count. Y/N considers herself lucky to be on good terms with the stocky skeleton, she knows he doesn’t like humans much and she would hate to be on the receiving end of those red eyes. Sometimes though, if Y/N asks a question that makes him uncomfortable or is being too nosy he is quick to remind her of what she is, a weak human. Y/N gets quiet during those times, reality settling in to wake her up and make her realize that her situation is still the same, that her life means next to nothing to these monsters. She usually will just smile apologetically and go back to whatever she was doing, missing the slightly guilty look that Sans gives her. He was glad she missed those looks though, it was better for her not to get involved in the monster world but of course Y/N never really knew when to quit…one could say she was DETERMINED to find the answers and knowledge she craved. 

 

Y/N glances at her watch, tying the back of her apron and straightening her shirt. She spent so much time reflecting on the past that she almost forgot she had to be at work in twenty minutes. Although she couldn’t shake this sense of fear off of her shoulder as she left… it felt as if she was about to have a bad time.


	2. Dogaressa Is Kind of an Asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am so glad that you guys enjoyed that first chapter. I was very worried but you guys are totally awesome! I hope this chapter is just as good and as always feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm gonna try to update like, 3 days a week but it all just depends. I'm going on vacation next Saturday so I am trying to work on future chapters for you guys so you can still enjoy while I am away! Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Y/N walks down the street quietly, keeping her head up and eyes straight ahead. She tries to make herself as tiny as possible so she doesn’t run into anybody because last time she did, they threatened to slit her throat on the spot. And since Y/N is very keen on keeping her throat perfectly intact, she learned her lesson quickly. The walk to Grillby’s was a short one, the monsters keep the apartment complex’s close to their work so that way they could be punctual. (And so that way if the owner needed to teach someone a lesson they wouldn’t have to walk that far but Y/N tried not to think about that too much.) 

There wasn’t much to see on her walk besides gray buildings and threatening posters, not many monsters or people wandered the streets freely due to the fact that everything was still hostile and everyone was on edge. Lost in thought, Y/N didn’t even see the person sprint towards her. She grunted, being pushed backwards into the monster behind her. Y/N flushed red, apologizing quickly as she tried to look for the human who had been in such a rush but before she could even get a good look, the monster grabbed her by her shirt and held her up. Y/N’s feet dangled delicately off the ground as she stared into the angry dog’s eyes. Wait…dog? 

“Who do you think you are human, huh? Bumping into me? You’re barking up the wrong tree buddy.” Dogaressa spat out, tightening her hold as Y/N squeaked.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I was pushed! I know you, you go to Grillby’s a lot right? I could get you a free drink or something justpleasedontkillme.” She quickly said, her voice trembling and eyes squeezed shut as she rushed out the last part. 

 

Dogaressa held her there for a little longer before dropping her, letting out a huff. Y/N quickly took in a breath, thanking whatever person was looking out for her above that she didn’t get an axe through her skull. Dogaressa sneered at her but walked away and into the bar, leaving Y/N outside to take a couple of more breaths before walking into work. And god would she need it.

 

Y/N walked into the bar, looking at how busy it was and groaning internally. It was a Friday so she didn’t know why she expected it to be slow, wishful thinking had never worked out for her before. Grillby gave her a look as she walked into the back, his flames cracking as she sheepishly smiled. She was only a minute late though so she didn’t know what he was getting so **fired** up about. That was pretty funny, she would have to tell that to Sans later on. With a chuckle and a fix of her shirt, Y/N threw herself into work. It was non-stop. A drink here, a burger there, it seemed like it would never end. Her, Sam, and Lucas were the only servers there tonight so it wasn’t all that bad, but still pretty awful. Y/N dropped a couple of drinks on some bunny who was drunk out of their mind, but they didn’t seem to care, saying something along the lines of, “HEY! FREE DRINKS AND FREE BATH.” Y/N would really have to mention to Grillby about setting a drink limit for some people. She moved gracefully the rest of the night though, knowing the nooks and crannies of the bar which kept her from slipping up again. Though she expected some of the help to be coming from a certain skeleton drinking mustard on the bar stool, who eyes followed her around all night. Y/N had already put in his order when she saw the fur of his hoodie come in the door, smiling at him before going back to serving the customers. She was getting ready to go deliver it to him when she heard glass break, a growl, and Sam yell in surprise and pain. Lucas was already looking out the door, eyes wide as he called her over quickly. 

 

“Look! That dog monster has Sam up against the wall!” He stated, the bar growing quiet as Dogaressa yelled at him.

 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME? I KNOW THAT SCENT, THAT’S BELLADONNA.” Dogaressa screams, her eyes dilated as she drops Sam and grabs her axe. Sam tried to scoot back, hands held up in a surrender position as he pleads with her.

 

“No no! I don’t even make the drinks; I swear I didn’t poison you! Please, have mercy!” He cried, tears streaming down his reddened face as the monster raises the axe above her head with a sickening grin. Sam’s eyes widen as he realizes his fate, looking around to see if anyone would stop her. Of course, all of the other patrons were watching on gleefully, some even having popcorn though he doesn’t know where the hell they got that from. 

 

Dogaressa swings her arms down…only to be met by something tugging them back and making her fall backwards. Sam looks up, letting out a sigh of relief as he sees Y/N hanging onto the back of her axe before dropping down. He quickly takes the distraction and runs to the back, leaving Y/N to deal with a very pissed off monster and a whole bunch of other pissed off monsters who were waiting for an execution. Of course, Y/N thinks, quickly backing away from Dogaressa who she swears has steam coming out of her ears. 

 

“You can’t kill people in here! It’s Grillby’s policy.” Y/N says, raising her head slightly and trying to sound brave but her voice cracks at the end, showing how terrified she really was. She watches as Dogaressa cackles maniacally, quickly advancing on her. Y/N tries to make a run for it only to be yanked back, the axe at her throat as the dog continues to laugh. 

 

“Fuck the policy. Fuck you. You did this, didn’t you? Wanted to get revenge on me, hm? I can’t wait to see your blood spurt across the room, bitch.” She growled, already piercing her neck slightly making Y/N wince in pain. Whelp, I guess that person watching out for her was done with Y/N’s shit then. She braced herself for the pain, clenching her fist tightly as her heart pounded in her chest, the cheers from the other monster watching making her ears ring.

 

She waited…and waited, but nothing happened. Y/N cracked an eye open, only for her vision to be surrounded by red. She finally opened both eyes, looking down only to see herself floating and Dogaressa screaming in pain. Y/N was quickly pulled towards the end of the bar…next to Sans…oh…OH! This was his magic! He had saved her life! She watched as his eye flickered, red and flaming as Dogaressa was pinned to the ground with a bone in her arm. 

Of course, this was exactly when Grillby entered the scene. Everyone stopped, even Sans. She was quickly dropped to the ground, her butt taking most of the impact. Grillby looked around, surveying the damage and turning his scowl to Sans. He simply shrugged his shoulders, taking a swig from his mustard bottle and standing up with his hands shoved in his pockets.

 

“she was aboutta stick an axe through your employee’s throat, thought ya wouldn’t like it” He states, though his tense position and sweat on his skull gave away his cool demeanor. Dogaressa whimpered, trying to pry the bone from her arm while another monster spoke up. 

 

“That human tried to poison her! She was just doing what was right, serving justice to that disgrace of life.” Ah, another dog. This one was bigger though, much bigger. Y/N stood up, wobbling slightly as Grillby turned to her, demanding an explanation.

 

“Sam served Dogaressa a drink that had somehow gotten belladonna in it. Dogaressa smelled the poison, blamed it on Sam, and was going to kill him. I stepped in to save him and she turned her anger towards me. I tried to explain your policy to her but she wouldn’t listen and was going to slice my throat until Sans saved me.” Y/N explained, voice wavering at the end as she saw all the eyes directed towards her. She knew that she was outnumbered, that the other monsters were going to turn against her and try to have her executed. Grillby stared hard at her, then to Sans, then to Dogaressa who was still trying to get the bone out of her arm. 

 

“Go back to what you all were doing. I have someone to talk to. If I hear another fight I swear I will light all of your asses on fire.” Grillby crackled, flames high and going everywhere which showed Y/N just how frustrated he was. The monsters stood there for a few more seconds before going back to their tables, muttering to themselves and shifting their eyes towards her every so often. Sans sat back down, slightly exhausted from exerting himself so much while Y/N jogged to the back to catch Grillby.

 

“Boss! Boss! I am deeply sorry about how I acted back there. I was trying to do the right thing but I swear on everything that I have that Sam nor I poisoned that drink. We don’t even make the drinks.” She panted, her eyes pleading as he glanced down at her with a sneer. 

 

“I know you didn’t,” He muttered, turning to grab something from his office. “I was delivered some food today by some human in a gray hoodie and pants, he wasn’t the usual delivery guy but I figured maybe he had been replaced. But my suspicions turned out to be correct, it was foul play. Muffet.” Grillby growled the last part, handing Y/N a bandage and some hydrogen peroxide. Y/N watched him carefully before realizing it was the same guy that had bumped into her! 

 

“I saw him earlier! He ran into me and bumped me into Dogaressa.” She said, eyebrows knitting together and a frown settling on her face. “I should’ve known something was fishy.” 

 

Grillby shook his head, telling her not to blame herself. “Go clean that wound, I don’t want you to get blood in the food.” Y/N nodded, heading towards the bathroom but not before Grillby called her name, giving her a warning.

 

“Be careful next time. Doing the right thing is what gets you in situations like that. Better to be cold and reserved.” He rumbled, turning around as Y/N processed his words. She turns back around, coming out of the kitchen to head towards the bathroom when a bony hand grabbed her wrist. Sans.

 

“Thank you for savi-“

 

“i didn’t save ya. dont go around thinkin that, i just didn’t want grillby getting all pissy that blood was on his walls.” Sans grunted, letting go of her wrist and looking up at her neck. Y/N watched him for a few seconds, lips stretched in a hard line before they softened around the corners. 

 

“Well then, if you had saved me, I would say thank you. It means a lot to have someone watching your back. But since you didn’t, I guess I’ll have to wait for the next time.” Y/N states, looking around the bar before quickly laying a kiss on the top of his skull, skirting off to the bathroom and taking care of her wound. It honestly wasn’t that bad, it’s like having a cut when you shave your legs but it’s on your neck. And given to you by a crazy dog monster who hates your guts. Maybe this was her punishment for not liking dogs?

 

While Y/N was in the bathroom, Sans was going off the deep end. His eyelights were out, his head and cheeks flushed red, and he couldn’t stop making sounds in the back of his throat. 

 

“hnggggggggggggggggggggg.” 

 

That was how Y/N found him when she came out. And she honestly found it quite adorable. But in a totally friend way and not boyfriendy way, at least that’s what she told herself anyway. She placed her chin on her hand, raising an eyebrow at him as he continued to glitch out. 

 

“Sans? Sanssss…” She called, waving her hands in front of his face. He finally came back, though his face was still flushed. Sans looked into her eyes, his mouth turning down and voice quiet. 

 

“ya shouldn’t do stuff like that kid, gives people the wrong ideas. And besides, i didn’t save ya so i don’t want any of yer sappy crap.” Y/N continued to watch him, his skull continuing to shrink down into his hoodie as he contemplated ordering another mustard to drown his sorrows in.

 

Y/N suddenly stood up, sending him another smile which he returned with a scowl and middle finger. She grabbed a pen and slip of paper, quickly scribbling something down before slipping it to him and disappearing into the back, where Sam and Lucas waited restlessly to see what had happened to their coworker who had a few choice words for Sam now that she thought about it.

 

Sans looked down at the paper, sweat forming on his forehead as he read it over and over again in his head. 

 

“figured since we’ve known each other for a year, you should probably have my number. also useful for if you ever feel like saving me next time ;).” 

 

Yup. He was going to explode.


End file.
